Beneath a synthetic grass system it is not uncommon to utilize a drainage system. These drainage systems include, among other things, an array of tiles.
Utilizing tiles beneath a synthetic grass system has multiple benefits. For example, tiles can be utilized to aide in drainage by maximizing the distance between the synthetic grass system and the base, typically which comprises crushed stone. The added space allows water to drain from the synthetic grass system to the base without flooding the synthetic grass system.
Additionally, utilizing a tile beneath a synthetic grass system can increase the shock absorbing characteristics of the synthetic grass system. It is important for safety that the synthetic grass system maintains a certain level of “give.” A tile can add to the shock absorbing characteristics of the synthetic grass system through utilization of a material that is slightly flexible-especially when compared to the crushed stone base beneath the tiles.
Installation of the tiles consists of an installation team laying down the tiles and connecting adjacent ones. However, based upon the configuration of the tiles, installation begins at one end of the surface to be covered and slowly proceeds in one direction.
It would be advantageous to provide a tile and/or tile array that decreases the installation time associated with installing tiles beneath a synthetic grass system.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tile that can decrease the installation time associated with installation of an array of tiles beneath a synthetic grass system.